Conventionally, when a customer calls a customer service representative, agent support system, and the like for various reasons, the call agent or agent phone support system has a combination of a phone and computer database interface to assist the caller by identifying the caller and reference account information to assist the caller.
As the types of customer subscriptions continues to evolve, the types of call agent services and call center services continues to evolve as well. For instance, a user calling a support center is often utilizing a smartphone with applications aimed at providing such support. Also, emails, short message service (SMS) messages and live calls are all available during a communication session. However, most services are limited to only one service communication medium at a time.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional prior art communication network configuration 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the consumer 102 may utilize a communication device 110, such as a phone, mobile phone, smartphone, Internet enabled computing device, tablet computing device, etc., to initiate a communication to a customer call center over a network or PSTN 130. The service provider 120 may be located at a remote service site managed by call database servers 124. The service agent 122 typically resides at a workplace location and answers a phone 123 as the calls and requests are received.
However, this approach does not enable multiple modes of communication to alleviate customer needs and to satisfy customer inquiries and concerns and to provide a far better customer experience by delivering requested and prescient information.